Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet '''zwana ''Tytanią'' i ''Królową Wróżek'', jest najsilniejszą członkinią gildii Fairy Tail. Wygląd thumb|left|150px|Erza w wyobraźni Lucy Erza jest wysoką i niezwykle piękną dziewczyną. Mleft|thumb|133px|Erza bez zbroia długie, szkarłatne włosy i brązowe oczy. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w zbroję zrobioną na zamówienie przez Heart Kreuza. Jednakże dzięki swojej magii, "Podmiany", może dowolnie zmieniać stroje, z ubraniami codziennymi włącznie. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na jej lewym ramieniu i jest niebieski. Osobowość Erza jest bardzo restrykcyjną osobą. Nie znosi sprzeciwu, a każde jej pojawianie się w gildii jest okupowane strachem i stresem jej członków, którzy dokładnie w tym momencie robią rachunek sumienia, bo Erza nie przepuści nikomu, jak sama mówi: Jest osobą bardzo niecierpliwą, gdy ktoś nie odpowiada na jej pytania wystarczająco szybko, Erza go nokautuje. thumb|left|200px|Rozpacz Erzy po stracie ciastka. Ma słabość do słodyczy, a jej ulubionym jest sernik. Zdeptanie ciastka Erzy, kończy się dla danej osoby bardzo źle. Dla swoich przeciwników Erza potrafi być okrutna i bezwzględna. Nie cofnie się przed zastraszeniem, pobiciem czy okaleczaniem. Jednakże dla swoich przyjaciół i towarzyszy jest w stanie zrobić wszystko i wbrew temu co sama twierdzi, łatwo wybacza. Natsu określa ją mianem "silnej, okrutnej i strasznej", jednakże Lucy określa ją mianem "cool i pięknej", a po epizodzie z Nirvaną dodała jeszcze "ciepła i pełna pasji". Jednakże oprócz podniosłych cech, Erza dysponuje swoistym poczuciem humoru, w którym najpierw wywołuje strach, by potem jednym zdaniem rozładować sytuacje. Posiada też głęboko zakorzenioną miłość do teatru, co w połączeniu faktu, że jest naprawdę okropną aktorką i na scenie dopada ją olbrzymia trema, daje dosyć groteskowy efekt. Historia thumb|left|120px|Erza krzyczy do księżyca po utracie przyjaciół O życiu Erzy niewiele wiadomo. Zanim została członkinią Fairy Tail, była niewolnicą zmuszoną do pracy przy Systemie R, którego zadaniem było przywrócenie do życia Zerefa. Nie wiadomo co się stało z jej rodzicami, ale Erza nie posiadała nawet nazwiska (aktualne "Scarlet" nadał jej Jellal). Po nieudanej próbie ucieczki razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Erza, jako niesłusznie posądzona o bycie przywódcą tego spisku, została częściowo oślepiona, wyłupiono jej jedno oko. Uratował ją Jellal, jej najbliższy przyjaciel, jednakże sam został pojmany. Erza, wściekła z tego powodu, rozpoczęła bunt wśród niewolników, by go uwolnić. Podczas walk, zginął Rob, ratując Erzę od ataku. Zdarzenie to spowodowało, że w Erzie obudziła się magia. Pokonała ona magów i chciała uwolnić Jellala. Ten jednak, opętany przez Urtear, chciał ją zabić i dokończyć budowę R-Systemu. Erza uciekła z wyspy sama. Przyłączyła się do Fairy Tail. Początkowo miała trudne relacje z innymi, trzymała się na uboczu. Wielu z członków gildii, jak Gray czy Cana próbowało nawiązać z nią kontakt bezskutecznie. Dopiero po słowach Grey'a, że "skoro jest w gildii, to niech nie płacze sama", starała się zaprzyjaźnić ze wszystkimi, a z czasem nawet udało jej się nawiązać przyjacielską rywalizację z młodą Mirajane. Fabuła Saga Kołysanka Erza pojawia się pewnego dnia w gildii niosąc ze sobą pięknie udekorowany, olbrzymi róg potwora, którego pokonała w poprzedniej misji. Wzbudza ogólny popłoch i strach, ponieważ ma zwyczaj rozliczać wszystkich członków gildii z ich poczynań. Jednakże nie to jest celem jej przybycia. postanawia ona stworzyć drużynę, razem z Natsu i Grey'em, by pokonać jedną z Mrocznych Gildii, Eisenwald oraz jego głównego członka, Erigora, zwanego "Bogiem Śmierci". Ostatecznie mają spotkać się następnego dnia na stacji. Na stacji, Erza zaznajamia się z Lucy i chętnie przyjmuje ją do drużyny, ze względu na jej sukcesy (sfabrykowane przez Natsu). Gdy jadąc pociągiem, Natsu, jak zwykle, zaczyna dostawać mdłości w związku ze swoją chorobą, Erza postanawia "przynieść mu ulgę", pozbawiając go przytomności. Zaczyna opowiadać o celu podróży i o dziwnej "Kołysance", o której usłyszała podsłuchując rozmowę członków Eisenwaldu, gdy zatrzymała się w gospodzie w drodze powrotnej do domu. Docierają do stacji Onibas, gdzie Erza postanawia zdobyć nieco informacji. Jednakże, jak się okazuje, Natsu zostaje w pociągu, gdzie toczy pojedynek z Kageyamą. Erza zatrzymuje pociąg, po czym "wynajmuje" Magiczny Czterokołowy Wehikuł i podąża śladem Natsu. Jak się okazuje "Kołysanka" to flet stworzony przez Czarnego Maga, Zerefa, która ma moc zabijania, w momencie, którym ją ktoś usłyszy. Podążają do Oshibany, gdzie prawdopodobnie podąża Erigor i jego towarzysze. Rzeczywiście, w Oshibanie, gildia Eisenwald, przejęła już lokalną stację kolejową. Udało im się ich spotkać, jednakże Erigor się ulatnia, na poszukiwanie go ruszają Natsu i Gray, a za nimi, dwóch członków Eisenwaldu, Kageyama i Rayule. Erza i Licy zostają by walczyć z pozostałymi członkami gildii. Erza rusza do boju. Idzie jej bardzo dobrze, jej niezwykle szybki Requip wzbudza wrażenie w przeciwniku. Lucy, chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie, przyzywa Kraba, jego "-ebi", wzbudza protest Erzy, która sugeruje mu mówienie "-choki". Po jakimś czasie Erza dochodzi do wniosku, że przeciwników ciągle jest za dużo. Zmienia zbroję na Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Jej liczne miecze szybko pokonują przeciwnika. Gdy kończy, wysyła Lucy by znalazła Natsu. Sama, wykończona po prowadzeniu Wehikułu, odpoczywa. Gdy wymusiła informacje z jednego z członków Eisenwaldu, wybiega na zewnątrz i każe wszystkim ludziom w okolicy uciekać. Wzbudza to ogólną panikę, ale Erza twierdzi, że woli żeby byli oni spanikowani, ale żywi. Spotyka Erigora, wyznaje jej on prawdę na temat swojej misji. Chce on zagrać "Kołysankę" na Regularnym Spotkaniu Mistrzów Gildii w Clover. Po czym tworzy wietrzną barierę wokół stacji, i wrzuca Erzę do środka. Erza spotyka się z Grayem i wspólnie idą znaleźć Nats i Kageyamę, który posiada zdolność zdejmowania zaklęć. Odnajdują go przy Natsu, jednakże jeden z jego twoarzyszy z gildii, ciężko go rani, tym samym, Drużyna Natsu traci jakąkolwiek możliwość wydostania się ze stacji i zapobiegnięciu tragedii. Jak się okazuje, Happy zdobył od Virgo Klucz jej Bramy, jest to o tyle ważne, że Virgo może tworzyć podkopy w ziemi. Erza tuli Lucy swoim twardym uciskiem. Po wydostaniu się ze stacji ruszają w stronę Erigora. Natsu z pomocą Happy'ego dogania go i atakuje. Walczą. Natsu zwycięża. Erza i pozostali dołączają do Natsu, ale Kageyama kradnie wehikuł i podąża do Clover. Za nim Drużyna Natsu. Docierają do Clover. Potwór z Kołysanki, pomimo tego, że Kageyama ostatecznie nie zagrał na Flecie. Do walki staje Natsu Erza i Gray. Pokonują potwora, ale razem z nim wysadzają w powietrze miejsce Regularnych Spotkań Mistrzów Gildii. Saga Wyspa Galuna Saga Phantom Lord Saga Loke Saga Wieży Niebios Saga Festiwal Walk Saga Oracion Seis Saga Edolas Magia i Zdolności Erza's_Heaven_Wheele.jpg|Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła Black Wing Armor.jpg|Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła FireEmpress.jpg|Zbroja Płomiennej Cesarzowej Gaint Armor.jpg|Zbroja Giganta Adamintine_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Adamantowa Purgatory.jpg|Zbroja Purgatora Lighting_Emperors_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Cesarza Piorunów Morning_Star_Armor.jpg|Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy 213px-Armadura Fairy Color.jpg|Amadura Wróżki 415px-Sea King Armor.jpg|Zbroja Królowej Mórz 532px-Erza in pain.jpg|Zbroja Lotu 377px-Clothe Erza.jpg|Strój Japońskiej Wojowniczki 600px-Erza in rob of yuen.jpg|Suknia z Yuen Erza jest aktualnie najsilniejszą kobietą w Fairy Tail, stąd jej przydomek Tytania. Według Jellala, a w wizji Erzy, także Rada Magów, przyznają, że jej siła wystarczyłaby, żeby nominować ją do tytułu jedną z "Dziesięciu Wielkich Magów". ''Requip zwana "Rycerską"'' ((換装 別名 ザ・ナイト Kansou Betsumei Za Naito): Magią Erzy jest tzw. Requip, czyli możliwość zmiany broni zgodnie z wolą. Nazwa "Rycerska" pochodzi od unikatowej umiejętności Erzy do równoczesnego zmieniania zbroi, które zwiększają różnorodne elementy, jak siłę czy szybkość. Erza ma około 100 różnych zbroi, a aktualną liczbę mieczy, którą jest w stanie przywołać to ok. 200. '''Lista Zbroi Erzy: * Zbroja Heart Kreuza: codzienna zbroja Erzy, zaprojektowana na zamówienie. * Zbroja Niebiańskiego Koła (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi):Zbroja, której Erza używa do pokonania dużej liczby przeciwników. Sama zbroja jest srebrna i wyposażona w parę anielskich skrzydeł, napierśnik składa się z florystycznych elementów, zakrywających klatkę piersiową, na biodrach ma ozdobny pas, zwieńczony długą białą spódnicą. Na głowie znajduje się diadem z parą skrzydeł znajdujących się nad uszami. Broń stanowią dwa miecze w dłoni i wiele (do nawet 200) krążących w około Erzy. :* Blumenblatt: Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami wirującymi w około niej. :*'Circle Sword': Miecze najpierw szybko wirują w około Erzy, a potem szybko atakują jej przeciwników. :*'Trinity Shot': Erza atakuje przeciwnika z mieczami ułożonymi w formacji delta. * Zbroja Czarnego Skrzydła (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): Zbroja ta zwiększa niszczycielskie zdolności Erzy. Erza walczy jednym, pótoraręcznym mieczem i ma skrzydła jak nietoperz. * Zbroja Płomiennej Cesarzowej (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): Obniża siłę ataku ognistego o 50%. Wyglądem przypomina trochę smoka. * Zbroja Giganta (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): To mocno zabudowana, żółta zbroja zwiększająca moc rzucania. Erza ożywa w niej dzidy. * Zbroja Adamantowa (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): Zbroja nieprawdopodobnie zwiększająca obronę. Erza nie ma w niej broni tylko dwuczęściową tarczę. * Zbroja Purgatora (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): Jedna z najpotężniejszych zbroi Erzy, podobno kto ją zobaczył nie mógł o tym powiedzieć, ponieważ nie przeżył. Zbroja jest czarna, a Erza używa w niej maczugi nabitej kolcami. * Zbroja Cesarza Piorunów (雷帝の鎧 Raitei no Yoroi): Obniża siłę ataku piorunem o 50%. Bardziej przypomina tunikę, niż zbroję. Erza używa w niej halabardy. * Zbroja Lotu (飛翔の鎧 Hishou no Yoroi): Przypomina nie co strój geparda z parą uszu na głowie. Erza używa miecza. * Suknia z Yūen (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): Erza uzywa halabardy, a sama zbroja jest pięknym kimonem. *'Zbroja Porannej Gwiazdy' (明星の鎧 Myoujou no Yoroi): Przypomina nieco Niebiańskie Koło, umożliwia wystrzeliwanie ognistych pocisków. Gdy Erza ją nosi może użyć ataku:. :*'Przecinacz Fotonów' (光粒子の剣 Hikari Ryūshi no Ken): Erza wystrzeliwuje potężny pocisk energetyczny. *'Zbroja Armadura Wróżki '(his. Aramadura to Zbroja jap. 妖精の鎧 Yousei no Yoroi): Podobno najpotężniejsza zbroja Erzy, nosząca dumną nazwę od gildii, którą Erza kocha. *'Zbroja Królowej Mórz: '''Zmniejsza siłę wodnego ataku o 50%. Zbroja ta upodabnia Erze do morskiego stworzenia. 'Telekineza:' Erza ma możliwość unoszenia i przenoszenia swoich mieczy samą siłą woli. 'Sztuczne Oko:' Prawe oko Erzy jest sztuczne, jednakże dzięki niemu jest ona odporna na niektóre ataki. Główne Walki *z Lucy Heartfilia VS członkowie Eisenwald = '''WYGRANA' *z Gray'em Fullbusterem i Natsu Dragneelem VS Potwór z Kołysanki = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel (1) = PRZERWANA *VS Natsu Dragneel (2) = WYGRANA *VS Aria = WYGRANA *z Gray'em Fullbusterem i Elfmanem VS Jose Porla = PRZEGRANA *VS Ikaruga = WYGRANA *z Natsu Dragneelem VS Jellal Fernandes = WYGRANA *VS Evergreen = WYGRANA *z Drużyna Światła i Drużyna Natsu VS Oración Seis = PRZEGRANA *VS Midnight = WYGRANA *VS Erza Knightwalker (1)= WYGRANA *VS Erza Knightwalker (2) =''' REMIS''' *VS Juvia Loxar and Lisanna = WYGRANA *z Juvia Loxar VS Meredy = NIE ROZSZCZYGNIĘTA *VS Azuma = TRWA Ciekawostki *Erza jest aktualną Miss Fairy Tail. *Jej ulubionym strojem, jest strój króliczka, bo "uszka są słodkie". *Jest bardzo dobra w grach hazardowych. *Jej tytuł Tytania, pochodzi z powieści Williama Szekspira, pt. Sen Nocy Letniej, gdzie była ona Królową thumb|Pierwszy projekt ErzyElfów (czyli Wróżek). *W mandze po sadze Wieża Niebios, zmienia zbroję, ponieważ jej poprzednia została zniszczona przez Ikarugę. W anime cały czas nosi tę samą. *Jedna z najbardziej popularnych postaci w serii. *Na każdą podróż bierze wielkie ilości bagażu. *Uwielbia występować na scenie, chociaż z tremy często myli jej się tekst. *Od odcinka 41 jej prawe oko zaczyna łzawić jak prawdziwe. *W pierwotnej wersji Mashima nadał Erzie bardziej "dziki" wygląd. Używała włuczni zamiast miecza i zawsze towarzyszyły jej ptaki. Jak Mashima powiedział, chciał stworzyć postać kobiety, której Natsu może się bać. *W OVA "Witamy w Wróżkowych Wzgórzach", Levi zdradza Lucy, że Erza lubi powieści o tematyce lekko erotycznej. *Prawdopodobnie żywi jakieś głębsze uczucia do Jellal'a. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Magowie Klasy-S